


A Unicorn?!?!?

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: After a run-in with a witch, Sam and Dean wake up with two animal shapes on their wrists, one which seems to represent the other, and one which represents Castiel.





	

"But seriously man," Dean groaned, "Witches suck."

"I know," Sam agreed, taking the bottle of beer from Dean's hand. "But I think it's time for bed."

"You suck," Dean muttered as Sam manhandled him into bed.

"I love you too man," Sam said as Dean started snoring.

* * *

"What the fuck kind of mark is a unicorn?" Dean spat the next morning when he woke up and looked at the witch's handiwork.

"I don't know man, but I've got a squirrel riding a unicorn," Sam told his brother.

"A what doing what now?" Dean asked, grabbing his brother's arm.

"You have a moose too," Sam said, tapping his brother's arm.

Dean took his arm back and looked at both of his wrists. On the left wrist, which he had been looking at, was a bright blue unicorn, and on the other wrist was a hazel colored moose. "Why did Crowley of all people get to choose our spirit animals?" Dean groaned, contemplating getting up and grabbing a beer, but deciding it was too much effort and sprawling back on the bed.

"I don't know man," Sam said, "But Meg gave Cas his."

"Still," Dean moaned.

"Should we call Cas?" Sam asked, kicking at Dean to get his attention.

"We probably should," Dean groaned. "You want to or should I?"

"He listens to you more often," Sam said. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Probably a good idea," Dean said, getting up and digging through his duffle bag for clean clothes.

When both boys were dressed, Dean sat at the room's table, staring at the ceiling. "Cas!" he called, "Don't know if you're listening, but something's up, and we need your help." Dean looked back to Sam. "Now we wait."

They didn't have to wait too long, with Cas appearing five minutes later.

"Dean," Cas said, and all words were driven from Dean's mind as both of his wrists started glowing, a warmth flooding through him.

"Cas," Dean whispered, pulling the angel closer and kissing him feverishly, causing the same warmth to flood Cas, the mirroring marks on his wrist, a squirrel riding a moose, starting to glow as the dark haired angel started kissing Dean back.

"Guys?" Sam asked, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, his hand just barely brushing the side of Dean's neck, causing his own marks to start glowing.

Sam groaned, causing Dean to pull away and turn to kiss Sam with the same fiery intensity he had been kissing Cas with.

"Bed," Sam commanded, pulling away from Dean with an obvious effort.

Dean nodded, taking Cas by the wrist, right over the mark, and pulling him to the bed, stripping them both quickly until they were only in their underwear.

"You coming, Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling Sam closer to the bed.

Sam joined his brother and their angel on the bed, stripping just as quickly as Dean had stripped the other two. "You got a plan, Dean?" Sam asked, crawling on the bed so that Dean was sandwiched between him and Cas.

"Maybe," Dean said with a smirk, pulling Sam into a kiss. "You wanna find out?"

* * *

"You still upset about having a unicorn on your arm?" Sam asked the next morning, smiling as he and Dean gathered their stuff to head back to the bunker.

"Nah," Dean said with a fond smile, glancing toward the bathroom where Cas was showering. "It's worth it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a smile of his own. "It really is."

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
